


Ally

by space_buns_arsinoe



Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [8]
Category: Three Dark Crowns Series - Kendare Blake
Genre: Alternate Universe - World War II, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:20:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28465206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/space_buns_arsinoe/pseuds/space_buns_arsinoe
Summary: I can't think of titles. I'm sick of it.This is just the arbitrary WWII fic.
Relationships: Arsinoe/Billy Chatworth Jr., Katharine/Pietyr Renard
Series: Another World ~ Holiday Special 2020 [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2040922
Kudos: 1





	Ally

**Author's Note:**

> Day Eight of my Holiday Special (2020) - Another World

**DISCLAIMER: ANY FICS I WRITE USING HISTORICAL EVENTS ARE NOT INTENDED TO PROMOTE MY OWN VIEWS ABOUT THESE EVENTS, THE PARTIES INVOLVED ETC. I AM ONLY USING THESE EVENTS AS INSPIRATION AND INSERTING CHARACTERS AS I SEE FIT**

~September 1945~

They had been sent to investigate a hospital and kitchen being run out of an estate in the Saikai district. It belonged to some rich family that had seemed to have weathered the storm of war, although many were unsure of how they were still standing even in the collapsing economy.

Their general had put Billy in a group of just four, so as not to seem threatening and off they had gone, driving through the town to the front door of the estate. Tommy in the drivers seat had flashed his badge to a bored man who looked as though he was a staff member and they were allowed through up the curling front path. Martel whistled in appreciation and Billy met Pietyr’s eyes in equal exasperation. The two may not get on but they were united by a deep hatred of Martel.

“Alright gents, let’s keep it respectful and I’m sure the man of the house will understand our presence,” Tommy said as they exited their vehicle and climbed the staircase that could have used a good sweeping. Pietyr knocked on the door and it was answered by a young women. She stood at a small stature but her posture and bearing spoke to a rich upbringing. Billy, the chosen diplomat of the group, spoke as he offered his hand.

“Hello, ma’am, we were wondering if we could speak to the head of the operation running from this estate,” he said in English as Tommy translated. The young women watched them for a beat, before waving them inside and crossing the inner courtyard to a building that was filled with wounded and sick to the point where they were sitting around the door. The young women walks into the hall and they follow her, all four reeling as the smell of sick and heat hits them in contrast to the crisp autumn air outside. Billy didn’t miss the hateful looks they got shot but frankly he wasn’t surprised.

The young girl stops and looks around before she seems to spot someone.

“Arsinoe,” she calls. Billy sees a head poke out of the masses and deep dark eyes lock on the soldiers in the room that the patients are recoiling from. The person stands and begins to wade towards them, pulling latex gloves off of their hands and tugging a surgical mask away from their face, revealing a pretty women that looks similar to the girl they came in with. Although as she gets closer, Billy can’t miss the sharp scars stretching across her right cheek.

She reaches them and says something to the other girl in Japanese. The shorter women says something back and the nurse turns to them, gesturing for them to follow her from the room. Theyenter an office to the south of the courtyard and the woman gestures for them to speak. Billy begins again.

“We need to speak with the head of this operation,” Billy announces again. Tommy begins to translate but the women holds a hand up to stop him.

“You’re speaking to her. I’m Dr Arsinoe Queen, one of the owners of this estate and the person to talk to about this operation,” she says in an accented English, throwing air quotes up at the word operation. Martel scoffs beside Pietyr.

“Of course she understand English, why do we even need Stratford?” Pietyr rolls his eyes as Arsinoe watches him for a moment before saying something to Tommy who laughs. “What? What’d she say about me?” Martel questions the translator. Tommy turns to him.

“She said she wasn’t taught the English words she needs to tell you what she thinks of you,” Pietyr chuckles and leans forward to shake Arsinoe’s hand as Martel scowls. She graciously shakes Pietyr’s hand as the door slides open and two more people join them in the office. One is the short woman who had allowed them inside the estate and the other is slightly taller who resembles both of them. Billy assumes the three are related as the two smile and join Arsinoe.

“These are my sisters, Katharine and Mirabella. Kat helps identify and record the people we help and Mirabella works in our kitchens. Which one of you speaks for the group?” Billy raises a hand and Arsinoe nods before turning to her sisters, speaking with them briefly before turning back to them and examining their name badges “Mister Stratford, you can go with Mirabella to the kitchen and Misters Martel and Arron will go with Katharine.”

Billy’s three fellow G.I’s leave with the women and he is left alone with Arsinoe. She offers him a seat on the opposite side of the desk she sits at, patiently waiting for his questions.

“Our general wanted to know why you’re running this operation and how you’re funding it what with the country in complete collapse-“ Billy is cut off by Arsinoe slight sound of indignation, “what?”

“My country is in collapse because of actions on both sides of this war,” she points out. “We are running this operation because this our town is the closest city with people who could help those affected by the _atomic bomb_ your president dropped on Nagasaki and we have the money to run it because we were smart and made a fortune from the war by playing the money game, not the ideology one. What else does your army want to know?” Billy watched her carefully.

“We had heard that you rejected American scientists when they requested access to the patients with radiation poisoning. Why?” Billy asked. Arsinoe stared at him for a moment before frowning.

“Because I knew that those scientists would do nothing to help those people. My country poked yours at the Harbour and failed to anticipate the reaction or the horrors that followed from both sides, but those bombs that your president ordered to be created and dropped on civilian cities are inhumane. And then your scientists want to experiment on the victims of their crimes and then leave them to die. Death by radiation poisoning is slow and painful and these people deserve to at least have someone hold their hands when they go. That is why I refused your scientists,” she says it calmly but Billy can hear the underlying sadness.

“I understand. I’m sorry we’ve come in demanding answers,” Arsinoe waves him off and the conversation continues.

~

He goes back to the Queen estate a week later. He wants to help so he goes on an off day. Pietyr and Tommy go with him, none of them wearing their uniforms. Katharine lets them in, with a blush in Pietyr’s direction.

Billy spends the day helping Arsinoe in the hospital ward, sharing soft conversations about how Japan was changing. Billy was happy to find that she could genuinely hold a complex conversation, even if it was while patching up her patients. Turns out they shared the same passion for food and literature and they were becoming fast friends.

Not that it stopped her from sliding acidic comments about the US army his way when a new ambulance load of burn victims flooded the complex. It was a mammoth task to record all of the victims and Billy nearly wanted to hurl at some of them. Instead he helped Katharine with triage. The ones who weren’t going to survive went to another portion of the estate where Mirabella was waiting and Arsinoe was in surgery, grafting skin for so long her sisters had sent him and his fellow soldiers back to base.

When they return the next day with some more soldiers to help, Billy finds Arsinoe in the medical ward, looking like she hadn’t slept. He sat with her in her office and when she drifted off on his shoulder, he didn’t stop her.

~

Three years later, Billy and Arsinoe watched as a plane lifted from the runway at Nagoya Air Base. Billy pretended he didn’t see Arsinoe wiping her eyes as tears slowly fell. No one had really expected it when Pietyr and Katharine had announced that they were going back to the states to get married and settle down, least of all Mirabella and Arsinoe. But the couple were happy and no one was going to stop them from continuing to be.

They waited for the plane to disappear before they left. Arsinoe seemed to recompose herself as they drove back to Saikai, her eyes watching towards the ocean. Billy took her hand to comfort her and she squeezed his hand. Neither spoke.

**Author's Note:**

> Come listen to me scream into the void on my tumblr: @space-buns-arsinoe


End file.
